Who Is He?
by cutie12345
Summary: Kyle's just showing the new kid around. What happens when Stan, Kenny and Eric get jealous? Slash! Style, K2, Kyman. One-shot


** Okay, for a while I've had a story plot stuck in my mind. But before I execute it I think I'd just like to get use to the main pairing(s?). It'll be a Style, K2, Kyman kinda pairing, because sharing is caring :D. And I wanna practice with how I plan to write the pairing. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to Review. **

XxXx

For the fifth time that hour I shifted uncomfortable in my school desk. I kept clenching the pencil in my right hand tightly, then relaxing my grip, repeating the actions in my fidget state. I glanced my eyes upward in a quick motion to catch the time. _'3:23'_

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I downcast my eyes at the paper in front of me, filled with unanswered math problems. My brows narrowed and I could feel myself pout at the empty piece of dead tree in front of me. What the hell wrong with me? I was usually finished with the class work and the homework by now.

Again I sighed, skimming my thin fingers through my red curls that lay unkempt on top of my head. Of course I knew what was wrong. It was the only thing that kept me nervous and completely unfocused, as silly as it sounded, is that my three best friend are mad at me. I'm not entirely sure what I had done to deserve their heated glares and penurious scowls, but I had been on the receiving end of them since first period.

The unfortunate truth caused my heart to pull a little through my chest, and a sharp pain stretched across my stomach, resulting in me instantly wrapping my thin arms around myself in a hug. The math room seem to have shrunk in that instant, it was though the bright, warm sun outside had fallen out of the sky leaving a dark, cold haze to pass over me. No one seemed to notice, they all continued socializing with in each other and smiling. They all seemed quite happy. All except three boys, sat far off in the back corner of the class room. I felt a harsh shiver crawl up my spin and I hugged myself tighter as my green eyes landed on them. Each one of them staring back, they're eyes darker then usual.

I looked at Stan first, memorized by his deep ocean blue eyes which seemed darker than usual. His soft black locks fell attractively over his forehead, creating a sort of shadow to cross his face. He was fiddling with a pencil looking directly at me, meeting my stare dead on. His face showed no emotion but I knew there was something on his mind. Just then his eyes narrowed at me harshly giving him a dark haunting look which made my poor heart speed up and leap up my throat. My eyes swiftly turned to Kenny for fear I would have a heart attack. Kenny's eyes were a lighter blue than Stan's and less intimidating, yet held something dark within them. Secrets. Kenny knew everything about everyone. That boy could read you like a book. Unlike Stan, Kenny wasn't looking at me but somewhere behind me an annoyed expression adored his face. I took notice of his hands and watched as he played with his switch blade, running his thumb over the sharp edge. I felt my heart start up again in an unexpected excitement and I switched my attention to the last of the three boys, Eric. Now if I was honest with myself I would say that Cartman had grown up to be one of the most handsome young man in the school ( next to Stan and Kenny of course). He had grow very tall, lost mostly all his body fat and replaced it with muscles that I found myself slightly drooling over every now and then. I studied him from across the room. He too was not looking at me, but in stead down at his desk. I traced his light brown hair with my eyes, following down his shoulder and arms all the way to his hands that were balled into a fist tightly.

I felt colder in those moments but I couldn't find myself to pull away my gaze from them. They were just too beautiful.

" Hey, Kyle? You doing alright?" Instantly I snapped my head over to the boy sitting next to me. The boy's dark chocolate eyes gave me a worried glance, but managed to smiled charmingly, showing off his perfect white teeth. The boy's name was Robby Sawyer. He was new to the town of South Park. He'd only moved here a couple day ago, today being his first day. I was asked by the teachers to show him around and introduce him to the other kids. I didn't really mind, he was friendly enough, handsome too. Robby was really tall (though not as tall as Stan, Kenny or Eric) but still tall. He had nice light brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He was tanner than most of us, having come from the coast, and had muscle build that caused my cheeks to burn slightly when he subconsciously flexes. ( I must have a big thing for muscles )

" Kyle?" He asked again, he gently placed one of him large hands on my shoulder, giving a light squeeze as an attempt to bring me down to earth.

" Yeah, yes, I'm fine!" I squeaked out pathetically. I felt my face grow hot from his touch and I turned my head slightly, striving to hide it.

I heard him chuckle beside me and I turned my head back, tilting my head slightly to one side. He stopped his laughter and looked at me smiling like a goof and removing his hand only to wrap his toned arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. I was surprised by his action, and though my blush spread down my neck it felt awkward and wrong. This wasn't right. I frowned uncomfortable feel.

" You know Kyle," He began quietly I presume so only I could hear, "You're really cute."'

The second the words left his mouth I choked on air and coughed lightly under my hand. Where is he going with this? Please don't be where I think.

" I'm really glad I met you," Robby whispered in my ear, I felt his soft lip brush slightly against my cartilage his cool breathe leaving goosebumps down my neck.

" Oh," was all I could manage to say, my brain temperately lost at his sudden boldness. I could feel him moving closer to me - his lips still attached to my skin - moving across my pink cheeks and down my jaw. " What are you doing?" I breathed out, attempting to pull away from him.

" I just-" He stopped. I felt his arm that had been around me grow slightly heavier before sliding off me, hitting the ground with a thump. My head whipped down beside me, my eyes grew twice in size watching the poor boy slumped on the ground. A harsh purple mark covered his nose and little drops of blood spilled onto the floor.

" Wha," Once I looked back up I was instantly greeted by three sets of eyes. They stayed glued on me, refusing to move making me shift uncomfortably for the sixth time.

The room around us was silent except for the math teacher, scolding the three boys in front of me. Yet they paid no mind, only continued staring me down, causing me to sweat slightly from nerves. My gaze shifted from one male to another and back again. They all stood tall, and strong. They're jaws were clenched tightly and eyes still narrowed on me, as if wishing I would burn into flames.

" Dude.." That was all that had to leave my mouth to break them out of their daze. I watched as Kenny leaned forward grabbed my left wrist tightly, pulling me to my full height at 5'5. I fumbled a bit in surprise, little drops of tears crept to the corner of my eyes at his grip but I sucked them back to prevent a break down in front of the still stunned class. He then stocked off towards the door dragging me behind and catching up to the other two who had already made their leave.

I struggled to keep with their long, fast strides. My feet fumbling beneath me but I could only stare ahead of me at the three boys leading me away from the high school. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed familiar houses, the way the side walk twisted with every turn we made. We were headed for Stan's house.

And just like that Stan's tall middle class house popped up in front of us, looking empty with the lack of cars in his driveway. I guess him family isn't home yet. Eric, Kenny and me stopped just before the stairs to his door as Stan dug his right hand into his right pocket, searching for his keys before pulling them out and unlocking the door.

I watched him open the big red door, stepping inside a disappearing into the house. Eric then walked up the stairs and vanished into the house too. Soon after Kenny who still had a hard grip on me followed. The warmth of the house compared to the outside was calming . I let my eyes flutter shut in an escape from resent events and welcome the feeling of slight peace. Unfortunately it was short lived, my mind being brought back to reality with the sound of the door being slammed shut and locked. I released a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding and opened my eyes. Stan, Kenny and Eric stood in front of me. Their arms to their side, back straight, chest puffed out slightly, they looked menacing and dominating all at once. And I couldn't be more attracted.

For a while we just stood there, Me watching them, them watching me. I started to feel uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. They must of noticed my nervous state because they started to speak.

" Kyle," Stan's deep voice broke the silence and I blushed at the way he said my name.

" Who was he?" This time it was Kenny's voice called out, his tone dark.

" Who was who?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"That kid! Following you around! Touch you like you were _his_ property!"

" Oh," was the first word that came to mind at Kenny's outburst. Is that why they were made at me? Because of the new kid? I felt a sudden bloom of butterfly's cross my stomach at their obvious display of jealousy. " That was Robby. He's a new kid in South Park-"

"That explains it," Cartman cut in looking at Stan and Kenny who nodded in agreement.

" Explains what?" I asked, slightly upset they seem to have some sort of inside knowledge I wasn't apart of.

" Explains why he was all over you," Stan stated a little bitterly, " Everyone in South Park knows they're not allowed to touch you."

" What?" I shouted in bewilderment, " Why the hell aren't people allowed to touch me!?"

" Because you belong to us," Eric said simply. Like it was written in the fucken sky.

I could feel my eyes grow wide and my mouth open and closing, trying to get words to fall out but could only muster silence. I didn't really know how to take this new piece of information. Was I angry? Well, no. I should be, having them think I was a toy. Something to be owned. But in all honesty this made my stomach drop in a good way and my heart speed up in a blissful beat. Of course I've loved my friends for around five years. I'm not really sure when it happened, I just woke up one morning and felt the need to be in their arms. _All _of their arms. To most it must feel like a sin to want to be with more then one lover. But for me it feels natural to want to be with all of them. I _need _all of them.

" Kyle," Stan sighed stepping closer to me, " I know this may come off kinda weird."

" Bu we love you," I was surprised by the confession. Mostly by the fact that it was Eric who had blurted out the passionate words, " I love you."

I felt slightly embarrassed then, having my three best friends standing in front of me. Their tall frames loomed over me but not in a threatening way. Their eye stayed glued on me, watching for my reaction. Begging silently for a reply. I bit my lip, chewing on the soft flesh in thought. Do they mean that? Am I being fooled? Is this a sick joke, just to prove Jew's are dumb or slutty?

" Prove it," my brain hadn't full registered what had just spewed out of my mouth before I got a reply.

" Prove what, little one?" I blinked repeatedly, trying to pin point the time that Kenny- who had just whispered in my ear- moved to my left side. His hands caressing my hip under my shirt causing my skin to burn up where he touched me. Stan had moved to my right, mirroring Kenny's movement. Eric was still in front of me but he had moved closer, lifting the front of my shirt and pulling it over my belly button.

" Prove to me that you all love me as much as I love you," That was all that needed to be said.

In an instant Eric had pulled my shirt completely off, throwing it to an unknown destination and leaving me exposed to Kenny and Stan's wandering hands. My eyes fluttered shut as I moaned at their touches. My body moved and arched just so they had better access to my pale skin.

I felt a warm pair of lips brush lightly against mine. I opened my eyes slightly meeting Cartman's surprisingly soft stare, only to close them again when he pressed his lips harder this time. I kissed him back with just as much intensity has he kissed me. My body still squirmed under the other two boys touches and Eric placed his hands firmly on my shoulders to keep me still. His tongue softly licked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I felt hesitant at first. This would be my first french kiss, I didn't want to disappoint. Just at that point Stan brushed his fingers gently over my right nipple flicking at it lightly. I gasped at the sensation and Eric used the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I used my tongue to taste him, licking softly at the roof of his mouth. Kenny then joined Stan and creased my left nipple tenderly. I froze, the blood in my body rushing to my lower region and I found it was hard to stand with my pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Eric took my tongue in his mouth in my frozen state and sucked roughly on it before pulling away completely.

" Bedroom," was all he panted out looking at Stan who was still playing with my nipple.

It was Kenny who playfully swatted Stan's hand away before sweeping me in his arms bridal style. A red blush spread through my cheeks and I hid my face in Kenny's neck to hide my embarrassment.

We made our way to Stan's bedroom. Kenny placed me gently on the bed before turning to the other two who were locking the bedroom door and closing the blinds on the window.

" Who gets what?" The bluntness of the question caused a tingly feeling on my private parts and I shifted slightly to ease the ache that's surly growing.

" I want his ass," Stan piped up quickly, his gaze turned to me and I watched him lick his lips and wink in my direction.

" I wanted his ass!" Eric yelled, stomping his foot in angry that Stan had called dibs, "What makes you think you can take the Jew's virginity?"

" I'm his super best friend. I get the honors."

Eric huffed in frustration. I heard him whisper 'fag' under his breath with made me smile a little, seeing as he too wanted to make love to my ass.

" I want his dick," Kenny declared suddenly, his light blue eyes trained at the bump showing through my pants, "I wanna taste him, make him scream my name."

"Well fuck," Eric all but scream in anger, " What do I get?"

" His mouth," Kenny said. Eric turned his attention to my lips and I looked away childishly. I felt so inexperienced, so innocent around them. It sent a pleasant shiver through my body at the anticipation.

There was a shift in the bed beside me and I turned my head to see Stan sitting on my left. He smiled at me charmingly, his deep blue eyes studied my face which cause him to smile more. His strong arms wrapped around my small body and pulled me too him connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. My body burst with pleasure and happiness. This was Stan! I was kissing Stan. He was my super best friend, the person I went to for advice, my long time hero. It was like a dream come true and I couldn't help but practically jumping into his lap in order to get a better feel of him.

" Ay!" I heard from behind me. We stopped kissing and turned to see the other two boys, "The Jew's mouth is _mine_! You got his ass remember!" Kenny chuckled at Cartman's frustration and approached me. I crawled off Stan's lap, sitting next to him on the bed. My legs were hanging off the edge, spread wide enough for Kenny to kneel on the floor and fit between them.

" Does this feel good?" Kenny asked seductively, rubbing his hands over my clothed erection. I moaned, tilting me head back and nodding slightly. Stan leaned in and places his lips over my pulse, kissing down my neck, over my chest and back up again.

Kenny made quick progress with my pants and boxers freeing my erection. I sighed in bliss at the relief looking down at Kenny who smirked at it.

" I'm-" I started, biting my lip nervously, " I'm not the biggest."

" With your height, you're perfect. Besides you're not gonna be doing the fucking," with that he took me in his hands and pulled roughly, pumping me in a fast motion. I called out, moaning loudly and leaned on Stan. I felt Kenny lick the tip of my erection, getting a taste of my pre cum. He moaned a slight yum before placing his lips on my erection and moving down my shaft, taking me into his mouth. I moaned again. My hands clutching Stan for support. Eric had moved to the other side of me. His head rested against my body, the rest of his body already naked and ready to go. His tongue darting out and licking my nipple a couple of times making me squirm with delight.

Eric then stood on the bed and I turned towards him only to be greeted with his large manhood in my face. Still panting from Kenny I looked up to him slightly wondering if he wanted me to do to him as Kenny did to me. He gave me a handsome smirk and pressed his dick on my face, rubbing it slightly across my cheek.

" Suck," It was a simple yet stern command and I applied eagerly. Taking his large shaft in my mouth and sucking hard. His strong, rough fingers slipped into my red hair, tangling themselves in my messy curls and pulling me closer to his thrusting body.

It didn't take long till my stomach twisted delightfully and my cum exploded into Kenny's mouth. Eric following suit, grunting out my name before his warm liquid dripped into my mouth. I swallow what he gave me and pull way when satisfied that I had every drop. Kenny is panting heavily between my legs, his head resting on my thigh. I smile down at him running my fingers through his blonde hair in a petting motion. Eric sits down beside me, he leans towards me and kisses my neck gingerly.

" That was great," He mumbles against my skin, kissing my face where ever he can reach.

" It's not over yet," Stan cut in. I lazily turned over to him. He was standing, shrugging himself out of his shirt and stripping off his pants. I let my eye wander over his tall, built body and ogled him like a horny school girl.

" Do you have lube?" Kenny asked, not bothering to lift his head off my thigh.

" Yeah, in the top drawer. Can ya get it for me," It was more like a command than a question. I hadn't notice before but Stan had this dominating aura illuminated around him. His voice was stern and demanding. His back was always straight with his chest puffed out. His face seemed calmed and collected yet his eyes looked down on everyone around him.

" Kyle babe, I need you to get on all fours for me," I blushed at the command but nodded shyly anyways, shifting myself on the bed till I was on my hands and knees. I craned my neck to the side to see Stan crawling up behind me, placing his big hands on my ass cheeks and giving them a generous squeeze.

" This is your first, correct?" He questioned in a strict voice and I nodded shyly again.

" Good."

I watched as he bent his head down and give each cheek a little kiss. I gasped at this and turned my head down so no one could look at me. Stan continued this for a few seconds before shifting his position again. This time I felt his tongue slide between my cheeks and tease my puckered hole. I moaned out, feeling incredible hot. It felt so good. His tongue ran over my hole a few times, then he'd let the tip of his tongue sink into the hole a little before pulling out and repeating his actions.

I was on the verge of another orgasm before he pulled away form me. I gasped out a disappointed sigh, causing the other boys to chuckle.

" Okay Kyle," Stan said, I heard the pop of a lid bottle opening and a squirt of liquid, " I'm gonna stretch you out a bit okay?" He placed his lubed finger at my entrance, circling the puckered hole with ghost like touches.

" Okay," I shuttered out. I felt myself stretch as he pushed his finger into me quickly. A whimper passed through my lips at the foreign feeling of him inside me but didn't feel too much pain. After a few slow pumps Stan added a second finger. He pumped them in and out a bit, twisting them inside me then pulling them apart and back together in a scissoring motion. I moaned a lot louder than before. My forehead pressed hard against the mattress and my knuckles turned white with the fierce grip I kept on the sheets.

" Ready for the real deal?" Kenny asked in a hush voice. His tongue darted out and licked the shell of my ear a few times before biting my lobe.

" Yes," I breathed out, my body shaking from pleasure, " Please Stan, I want you! I need you. Please!" I whined in my needy state.

" Okay, love."

With that he removed his fingers. I heard other squirt from the bottle before the tip of his cock brushed against my sensitive hole. He grabbed my hips, holding them firmly to keep me in place before pushing himself into me. I screamed out at the ripping feeling, reaching my arms out both my sides and grabbing a hold of Kenny and Eric's hands, squeezing them for comfort.

" Shhh, Kyle, It's okay. You'll feel good soon," Kenny cooed in my ear, Eric was petting back my red curls off my already sweaty forehead.

" That's right Kyle," Stan said, his hips thrusting in a steady rhythm, " I'll make you feel good! You'll scream for me! Forget all about that _other _boy, Robby! You are mine!"

With every word his thrusts became faster and harder. With every word the pain was replaced with a pleasant feeling of being full. Full and loved. My body shuddered with pleasure from every thrust and my lower stomach twisted with the need for release. My mouth opened in a silent scream, stars burst behind my eyes as my orgasm peeked then took over my body.

" Stan!" He only grunted as his own orgasm filled through his body. I felt his warmth release into me and I moaned with happiness. This felt right, so right.

Both Stan and I panted, trying to catch our breathes and regain our strength. Stan recovered before me, taking himself out of me and pulling me into his lap. Kenny and Eric laid their head on my upper thigh each one cuddling with a leg. Stan wrapped his strong arms around my torso and I rested my head against his shoulder.

" Was that proof enough, Babe?" Eric asked, tilting his head to plant a kiss on my knee.

" Yes," I replied still panting, "You love me," I smiled to myself as their grips on me tighten, " Does this mean we're, you know, dating?"

" Yup," Kenny blurted looking up at me to give a wink, " That means no one can touch you except us. So tell that Robby kid to fuck off."

I laughed a little at that, snuggling closer to Stan, "He won't bother me. Not after the punch you laid on him."

" Serves him right," Stan asserted, " I wanted to rip his arm off."

" You won't have too, because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You'll have me forever."

" Good," They all muttered softly, each kissing a part of my flesh and snuggling closer onto my body. Their bodies grew heavy with slumber and I felt my eye's drupe with my own tiredness.

" Man, the teachers gonna have you're ass tomorrow," I giggled to myself. They didn't reply to me but I knew they had heard. I nestled into Stan a little more getting more comfortable. I let my green eyes flutter shut and with a goofy smile tugging at the corner of my lips I fell asleep.

XxXx

**The end. I hope you liked it! I'm gonna try and see if I can get the big story up and running soon. Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
